


Pumpkin Spice

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boston Bruins, Calgary Flames, Fluff, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Teasing Tuukka about his famously complicated coffee orders backfires.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Chocolate Macchiato](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3968041) but can be read as a stand alone.

Tuukka ordered a coffee.

Eddie blinked. “Just coffee? Nothing in it?” It was fall, the time of pumpkin spice, and Eddie had been looking forward to trying to make whatever crazy concoction his boyfriend would come up with.

“No double pumpkin spice macchiato with a triple blonde espresso shot?” Chris interrupted whatever Tuukka had been about to say, his eyes wide in mock dismay.

“With pumpkin pie flavoured whipped cream and a cinnamon stick?” Jacob added.

“And pumpkin sprinkles, a dash of nutmeg and a twist!”

“Topped with a caramel drizzle and pumpkin spice m&m’s!” They both cracked up and leaned against each other for support.

Tuukka raised an eyebrow. “The coffee’s for my dad,” he explained gesturing to a table where an older man was sitting. “I wasn’t sure what I wanted but that sounds delicious, make me that.”

Eddie hid his grin as he rang Tuukka’s order into the register, his co-workers sputtering behind him. “Chris will bring you your special order when it’s ready,” he told Tuukka giving him his change and the black coffee.

“Thanks Eddie,” Tuukka said smirking. “Do you have a break? You should come sit with us.”

“Sure,” Eddie agreed pulling off his apron.

“Eddie,” Jacob said pleadingly.

“Sorry guys, you’re on your own with this one.” Eddie followed Tuukka away from the counter as Chris and Jacob scrambled to fill the complicated order they had created.


End file.
